Change
by AbbieSuzannahMoore
Summary: After the battle Drcao is back but not to hurt anyone. Romance between  Harry/Ginny   Ron/Hermione  &  Draco/OC . Humour, hurt & comfort also included. Rate & Enjoy! JUST PUBLISHED CHAPTER FIVE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Change**

**Chapter one - Harry talks to Ron and Hermione**

Following from the battle three weeks ago Harry, Ron and Hermione had now been living in Ron's home for the previous two weeks. Dark and dismal times had passed, things where finally working out. Hermione and Ron had finally declared their love for each other when Hermione was nearly killed. Ron's words exactly were "Hermione! don't die please Hermione...I love you don't die or I will have to too!" (sobs). And her reply "Oh, shut up Ronald! Do you honestly think I would leave you on your own? Besides I need you and I love you too Ron".They have each other. But Harry still seams distant like there is still somebody to finish off.

It was eight o'clock in the evening. Hermione's face illuminated with the light of the fire in the dreary room whilst sitting on a crimson couch. Quietly Ronald walked in to surprise her with the very first piece of homework he had done by himself (as Hermione usually helped, or should I say did it for him).

"Hey, you are going to love me for this!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Ron...How could I love you any more than I already do" Hermione stating to obvious as she stood up to face Ron. steadying her self on the couch.

"No I really mean it, I have done my homework for once. AND the big and. I got it all right without your help!" Ron said smiling from ear to ear.

"Ron you can't have got it all...Right? Ron! You actually got it all right well done!" Hermione gasped throwing her arms around him as if she was ten years old again and he was her brand new teddy bear.

"Thanks I-" Interrupted with a kiss Rod did not try to finish his sentence, he just sunk into her like he did when they first kissed.

Creeping to Ron and Hermione's room Harry stepped lightly on his feet and knocked quietly as them being together he did not wish to walk in and see something that would probably scare him more than a dementor. He awaited an answer...No answer. Making his way down the Weasleys staircase he lifted his hand to rub his sleepy eyes. Yawning he stepped into the gloomy room that was lit with only three candles huddled together. Looking up Harry noticed Hermione's Hair and Ron's hand lit up by the bright candle light, looking closer he realised their romantic kiss and then spoke.

"sorry to break it up, but I need to talk to you two" Harry started

"It's okay mate, come on Mione better sit down, think it's gonna be a long one" Ron laughed

"I've been thinking" Harry began with a nervous edge in his tone.

"What about?" Hermione quickly asked.

Short ish pause

"Draco Malfoy" Harry finally spat out

"Draco, bloody hell Harry. George always said you would turn out to be gay!"

Laughs from Hermione

"I'm not gay you spoon! I Just think we need to talk to him. I mean all that time he was a unfaithful follower of Voldemort. It was like he didn't want to do it - like he knew what he was doing was bad. When I saw him the night Snape killed Dumbledore he said I'm going to have to kill you because if I don't he is going to kill me. To be honest he looked terrified. He needs help guys and he might listen seen as how Voldemort is dead and he has nothing to worry about. Apart from the fact that he is living with Hagrid who has been ordered to keep him there as he has no place to go" Explained a weary Harry Potter.

"If your sure Harry, I mean..it can't do any harm" Hermione smirked lightly.

"Personally your bonkers mate but, you could give it a try, Mione's right. It can't do any harm. Do you want us to come with you?" Asked an extremely surprised Ron.

"No, no he might feel like we are there for revenge if we all go, I will go on my own tomorrow okay?" Harry pleaded.

"Yeah sure" Hermione grinned.

"Okay. See you in the morning then?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Night guys" Harry Yawned.

"Oh Ron?" He added.

"Yup" Ron replied enthusiastically.

"When is Ginny back from holiday?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh, tomorrow night, she can't wait to see you" Smiling, Ron replied.

"I'll make sure I'm in then!" Exclaimed Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Change **

**Chapter two - Talking to Draco**

Beep, beep, beep! It was six thirty and Harry had to get up and ready to pay Draco Malfoy a visit. He was pretty sure he wouldn't let Harry, Ron and Hermione help but he had to try. Leaving the house Harry left a note in the fridge where Ron was sure to find it it read:

_Hey guys thought I would go out early and talk to Draco so that I am back in time for Ginny, but just in-case I am not back by the time she is home tell her I love her and I will be home as quick as I can. Harry._

He placed the note firmly on top of the mayonnaise jar and closed the fridge door. Hopping off the step he made his way down to Ron's flying car and climbed lifelessly into it slamming what looked like a flap on a bean can into it's frame the door made a metallic rusty sound, enough to make you cringe in the early morning. He started up the tired engine and levitated the car into the air. Pressing the invisi button on the car he coughed slightly and steered the car away from the Weasleys and now his temporary home. Once he had arrived at Hagrid's house he walked quickly to the door then stopped a couple of inches away from it and considered going back but no, if he went back he would only regret it. knocking twice loudly he stood zombified at the door. Answering the door Hagrid opened it slowly. Hagrid's expression went from confused to delighted at the fact that Harry had come to visit him after a long three weeks.

"Harry, so nice to see that you came to visit, thought you had forgotten me for a minute!" Hagrid shouted whilst squeezing Harry so tight his eyes could have popped out.

"Sadly Hagrid your not the only person I came for, I believe you have Malfoy with you" Harry mentioned.

"well, yes I do, would you like to come in?" Hagrid asked worryingly.

"Draco, you got a visitor" Hagrid Explained trying to look like he knew why Harry was hear.

"Potter?" Draco stood up confused out of his mind as to why Harry had came to see him.

"Draco I need to speak to you, we want to help you" Harry began with a worrying tone to his voice.

"What? The last time you saw you you probably wanted me dead!" Draco was furious at the fact Harry now wants to talk to him but delighted at the fact he cares.

"Listen, we all know that the only reason you where acting the way you where was because of your Dad and Voldemort, Draco it's not your fault" Frustrated with himself Harry tried to explain as carefully as he could.

"Who's we Harry? I'm sorry but after what I did I can't ever go back I should be left hear to die!" Furious at his actions tears filled him up.

"Me, Hermione and Ron. We realised that your not as bad as we thought. You know you could have stopped all this but you didn't. Why?" Harry began questioning.

"Because I was terrified. He threatened me, he said he was going to kill me and my parents if I didn't do what he said. And I hate my self for it. WHY DID HE HAVE TO CHOOSE ME!" Draco began shouting and the small tears rolled down his face onto his old shirt.

"Look you can't stay here forever, Draco come back to Ron's house with me I promise it will be fine we can help you and I can even help you get a girl so you have someone to talk to". Harry said with a grin.

"You mean Granger?" Draco Questioned with surprise.

"No Ron already got there mate" Harry stuttered with a chuckle.

"Oh" Draco said with a little disappointment.

"Well are you coming then?" Harry asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, on the condition that you have to get me a girl okay?" Draco laughed and wiped the tears from his face gathered his things and walked over to Hagrid who was in the other room drinking tea and feeding Fang. Explaining to Hargrid that he would be leaving he gave him a huge thank you and told him if he was ever in trouble he would always be glad to help. Leaving quietly the two young men got in the old but timeless car. Their conversation on the way back was short as they where anxious as to the reaction of everyone at the Weasleys when they got back.

Arriving at the house Harry reassured Draco that he was welcome as they got out of the blue flying car. Harry walked thought the front door and into the living room with a slight spring in his step followed by Draco. Feathers flew everywhere as Hermione and Ron where discovered on the floor wrestling that followed from a pillow fight. Draco thought this was rather amusing and tried to control his smirk.

"Seriously!" Harry joked

Both Ron and Hermione emerged from beneath the feathers and laughed a little then they saw Draco. Harry gave the couple "the look" as if to say don't make him feel uncomfortable. Draco smirked pitifully and when he saw them both smile back the smirk turned into a happy toothy smiley that suddenly made everything okay.

"Are you still a tosser?" Ron laughed

"No, I'm on your side. Well...Always have been to be honest just didn't have much choice" Draco explained.

"Glad to have you back" Ron gave a warm welcoming smile, he had changed for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change**

**Chapter three - Draco can't sleep**

So it was Draco's first night at the Weasleys were he will now temporarily live with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys family, he felt like he owed everyone an apology. Draco crept down from the attic room where he was sleeping to the bathroom. Uneasily he tossed and turned all night and thought there was no use in trying to sleep because it was virtually impossible. Splashing icy cold water over his face he pulled his tired head up to catch himself looking at his cold harsh face in the dusty mirror. "Who am I?" Draco questioningly whispered to himself. The door slowly squeaked open and Ron walked in facing the floor.

"What are you doing in here? Are you having a little fantasy of some kind because you have been in her for half an hour mate." Ron croaked.

"No I haven't, I have only just came in" Draco answered feeling slightly insane.

"Longer than that seriously!" Ron laughed.

"Draco are you alright?" Ron questioned.

Draco wide eyed looked over to Ron then back to the mirror feeling very sick.

"I can't sleep, I can't eat, who am I Ron?" Draco began sobbing.

"Mate your accepted here, you may have been an absolute back stabber and a complete pillock but your different now I can tell. I know you where terrified and that's why you did what you did but-" Ron tried to say.

"It's still no excuse for what I did, I betrayed people, I am evil. I don't deserve you or Hermione or Harry as a friend!" Draco spluttered.

"Well whatever you think we are your friends and when your ready to talk to us you can" Ron said smiling slightly.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk tomorrow" Snapped Draco.

"Sudden decision but okay, I'll...see you in the morning then" Ron stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Change **

**Chapter four - the apology and introducing Tulip (OC)**

It was morning, seven thirty eight to be precise and Draco still had not slept. He waited for a while. The Hermione popped her head around the door.

"Breakfasts ready come down stairs" Hermione chirped.

With nothing to say Draco moved out of his bed over to the mirror to make him self look less scruffy. He then made his way down into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs Weasley smiled holding a tray of food to him with a glass of orange juice on the side.

"Oh, thanks" Draco tried to sound happy to avoid questions as he took the tray.

Making his way over to the table opposite him there was a free space where he could sit in between Fred and George. He sat down slowly and smiled at Fred. Conversation began to grow before they were interrupted by Draco. Standing up Draco began what he told Ron he was going to do.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's something I need to get off my mind. For all of my life up until two years ago I have thought that what I was doing was right. I did know the difference between wrong and right but I chose wrong. All I can say is that I am truly sorry for what I have don't. I am sorry for betraying such great people. Voldemort was so filled up with power that he didn't care about anyone else but himself. And that's when I realised that what I was doing was wrong but I was too terrified of what would happen to me. I was so selfish! Now I understand. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am truly grateful that you are giving me this chance again. I can't really put into words how sorry I am - Hermione I am sorry for calling you a mud blood. You are a good, honest beautiful girl and you really do deserve this apology. I would apologize to each and every one of you but I can't express how sorry and disappointed in my self I am . Dumbledore is gone now because of me I could have stopped Snape but I didn't. Even though he is gone I will remember him as will you all. I am truly sorry. Thank you."

It was out, Draco really had done the right thing. To his surprise everybody clapped which brought a warm smile to Draco's face.

"Well Draco, I wasn't expecting that! Draco that was the most touching thing I have ever heard you say. you really are welcome here now" Hermione explained.

"Thank you so much and-" Draco was cut off by a huge hug from Hermione that left him speechless. He had never been hugged that way before. He had never experienced a real friend. Responding to her he hugged her back crying uncontrollably into her shoulder. He couldn't help it. He had finally found friends and he was not going to muck it up. Everybody began to chat amongst each other whilst Draco wiped away his tears of happiness.

"Oh you know that girl I promised you, Well she will be here in about an hour so you have time to make your self look good her name is Tulip" Harry laughed.

"Is she pretty, what does she look like?" Draco added.

"Well she is a little smaller that you and she has Hazel eyes she's fun and bubbly. She is Ginny's good friend so she will be here allot. She is coming back with Ginny because they were both on holiday in Scottland so Tulip is staying with us for a few days" Harry told Draco.

All Draco could do was smile this was the happiest he has ever been in his whole life.

"I'm going to get a shower so I am ready for Tulip" Draco said cheerfully.

Draco made his way up the stairs smiling with delight. Once at the top of the stairs he took a left to get to the small eight slept that led to his room. He gathered some of the clothes he had been given by George. A shirt and some jeans. Taking them to the bathroom along with is boxers he went in and shut the door behind him. He turned on the tap and stood beneath the shower head and let the hot water run down his strong back. He had developed in strength over the years. Well he had to really. even his chest looked really good. He had only just noticed because he hated seeing himself because he hated himself for a long time but things were going right for once and he could now stop running.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco sat outside for a while talking about things until Tulip would arrive.

"What is it like to feel really close to somebody?" Draco asked the group hoping that he would get more that one opinion.

"You feel like nothing could be better, makes you feel important, gives you hope" Ron began.

"Your always happy and-" Hermione started.

"Tulip and Ginny are here!" Mrs Weasley shouted from inside the house.

"Ahh shit!" Draco panicked.

All stood up and began to make their way through the house whilst Harry was reassuring him and told him to look happy but not too happy.

"Tulip, this is Draco. Draco this is Tulip" Ginny introduced

"Oh, helloooo I have heard about you the ex death eater Ginny got the owl that Harry sent and she told me all about _you,_ well I must say you look gorgeous nice to meet you!" Tulip said excitedly

"Lovely to meet you too" Draco laughed under his breath and shook her hand.

"I thought she would like you" Ginny Laughed.

"She's beautiful, I Hope she likes me" Draco said dazed.

They all made their way into the front room where everyone was drinking and celebrating the rest of their life without worries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Change **

**Chapter five - Getting better aquainted**

Later on that night all were sitting in the large family room playing wizard monopoly. It was a cold winters night, in fact it was the 13th of December just before Christmas. This was exciting to everyone but Draco, as he doesn't have anybody to spend it with, as his father is dead and his mother had a mental breakdown and moved away leaving him behind.

"Ooh in Azkaban Draco, sorry" Tulip apologized.

"Right where I belong" Draco whispered.

"What?" Tulip asked brightly.

He just smiled lightly.

"You owe me 90 gallions now Hermione" Ron laughed.

"I'm out of money, I quit the game I never win!" Hermione moaned childishly.

Laughing she walked out of the room and into the hallway to find crookshanks. Meanwhile back playing monopoly Tulip was getting bored, Rons parents where really drunk, Harry and Ginny had given and decided to go upstairs and watch some quidditch on the new invention that Mr Weasley had made. Ron was asleep and Draco seemed upset again.

"Hey Hermione " Ron jumped up from the sharp jab in his side from Hermione.

"Come out side, I would like to show you something" Hermione told him.

They both walked out into the long hall way that led into the kitchen, then into the forest of a garden. Stepping out side the air seamed as if glitter was floating in it and the pixies danced around the bird bath. Looking up both Hermione and Ron looked up to bright moving lights across the sky to resemble the end of the war exactly one year ago.

"Wow a year, can't believe it has been that long it seams like yesterday. Ohhh god, what now ehh?" Ron asked.

"I really don't know Ron, but I hope that wherever I go it is with you" Hermione replied beaming at his beautiful face.

"I love you you know, I really do" Ron smiled back.

"Come on lets go to bed I'm tired, you?" She questioned.

"Yeah...I'm coming" Ron yawned.

The both made their way up to their room hand in and hand. Once in their room they quickly changed into their night clothes and lay down on their bed. Ron pulled Hermione closer almost spooning and kissed her gently on her neck and behind her left ear. She giggled lightly.

"What are you trying to do?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Can we have some fun tonight, I'm more than in the mood" He whispered into her ear so that only she could hear him.

She didn't respond with words but quickly turned to face Ron and kiss him viciously, then all of a sudden Tulip knocked loudly on the door and both of them came to a halt.

"Hey guys sorry to disturb you but the room I usually have, Draco is using it and I can't kick him out that would be unfair" She muffled through the door.

"It's a double bed you will have to go in with him there's no room anywhere else." Hermione spoke loudly.

"Okay then, not that I mind of course" Tulip said to her self walking into the room where she presumed that Draco was already asleep.

***********************************************************In The Bed Room*********************************************************

Tulip carefully walked into the room where she presumed Draco was sleeping. She heard a long sigh as she saw Draco sit up.

"You know you wouldn't be a very good death eater" Draco croaked.

"Well I thought you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you. Listen err do you mind if I can kip in here tonight there's know where else to sleep and Hermione said it would be okay, if it's okay with you of course. I mean I could just lie down on the floor" She said weekly.

He nodded his head and lifted up the covers to let her know she was welcome. She nervously crept in leaving a large space between them both.

"I'm not going to hex you or anything you don't have to be so far away" Draco murmered hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

Sitting up quickly she said "No no no it's not that I just didn't think you would want to be that close and I'm not normaly that close to men you know"

He turned over to face her, this was the first time he was ever going to be honest with a woman.

"Neither am I to be honest, I have never really had a propper girlfriend, not one that I have fell in love with" He explained pulling an embarrassed face.

"Ohh" She murmured.

"Do you know what it is like to love someone?" Draco asked.

"I think so but I havn't known him very long, you can't love someone who you only just met can you?" Tulip questioned and turned her face to meet his tired eyes.

"I don't think it is impossible. I know it won't mean much coming from me because I wouldn't really know, but be your self and I am sure he will warm up to you" Draco answered with a tinge of happiness on his pale face. They both lay down but with not as much space between them this time and awaited the yet again cold morning.

***********************************************************In The Morning*********************************************************

Waking, Tulip found her back to be exceedingly warm. She turned her face towards her left shoulder and noticed Draco had his face resting it with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What the hell?" She whispered rhetorically

Draco yawned a little then fidgeted and rolled away from her. Tulip let out a small chuckle to this as it seamed really unusual to her because he didn't seam like the type to be lying in bed with a woman, he just had that feel to him. Interrupted, Ron and Hermione came in as this sight shocked them half to death.

"Draco is sleeping, is he actually sleeping!" Hermione began to question herself.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Yeah well thats not the half of it" Tulip replied to both of them.

Draco let out a small yawn and sat up rubbing his eyes. Then it hit him he had actually slept properly for the first time in months.

"Wow that was a good sleep, I actually can't believe it!" Draco mumbled in astonishment.

"Neither can we!" Said Ron and Hermione in sync.

Ron and Hermione then walked out of the room saying goodbye to Draco and Tulip with the most peculiar smile of wickedness on their faces. And with that, Draco followed them as just as they brushed the door way he closed the door and turned to face Tulip.

"Ohhhh crap, I am going to kill them!" Tulip screamed.

"Whats going on, am I missing something?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Them two, Hermione and Ron have put a removal of clothing spell on me!" She bellowed.

"Okay so what are you gonna do about it?" Draco stuttered.

"Pass me a your robe" She demanded.

"I have only got boxers on, ever heard of morning glory, Why don't I just turn around and you can walk get your robe off the back of the door" He said with a little redness on his face.

"No !" She shouted in a hurry.

"Well why not?" Draco asked.

"Because you will look!" She told him.

"Well why don't I get your robe and pass it to you then it saves us seing each other, well you naked" He suggested.

"Then you will turn around?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes" He said firmly.

"Well don't just stand there pass it to me" she she said pointing out the blindingly obvious.

"Oh...Here" He said passing her the silk, bright pink robe incrusted with white diamonds and a thin strip of silk to tie around the waist.

He turned, facing his back to her. He felt the urge to turn around but couldn't bring him self to do it because she would probably slap him and he would never live it down and Hermione would call him a pervert. Although she had no right to seen as how she was the one who got us into this mess in the first place. Suddenly he was taken away from his thoughts as he realized he could see her in the reflection of the mirror that stood infront of him. Wow was all he could think. Damn it she was hot, he just couldn't get over her beauty. Really wow who would want to miss out on that!

"So, are you coming down stairs?" Tulip asked quickly.

"Yeah sure" Turning quickly he answered enthusiastically.


End file.
